Escaping The Past
by Xx-Jasphur-xX
Summary: After escaping from the abbey thanks to his granfather kai tries to start a new life. But what happens when the past comes back to haunt him? Will he be successful against his enemy? Or will his life be taken in the process? KaiXOC KaiXTala OCXTala
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: Beybladers are not my characters although I wish they were, only the OC's. Please don't steal.**

The weather that night was horrific. The wind outside blew hard enough to rattle the windows of every room in the giant mansion. With every second that passed came a new flash of lightning or a roll of booming thunder.

Kai lay very still, and very much awake under his covers while blood still ran flowed from many spots and lacarations on his body. He hated himself for letting this happen... He'd known very well that most of the rumors about Tala Ivanov were true. But he hadn't listened to himself. He'd went anyways...And her death was all his fault.

XxXxXxXxX

Eight Months earlier...

Kai walked quietly into his new school. The bluenette was wearing dark baggy cargo pants and a tight fighting blue long sleeved shirt that matched the constant marks upon his face. His red eyes gleamed as he looked around at his new classmates. He'd live in Russia all his life but he'd never once attended a Russian public school. He'd always been schooled and trained in the abbey.

It wasn't very difficult to make his way to the office, as it was right on the left when he walked into the school. He got a lot of unwanted stares as he walked.

Attached to Kai's hand was a tiny girl with long black hair and piercing lavender eyes. Kai wasn't too fond of the girl just yet , but she'd have to do seeing as his grandfather insisted on his being with her. Which included everywhere he went wether it was school or training. The girl was only 14 while Kai sat at 17. But she was cute and decent enough to hang out with although he preferred to be alone. Her name was Stasy which had the meaning "reborn". Which after being at the abbey so much is exactly what had to happen in order to live a normal life. Eyes followed her as much as they followed Kai. Everyone was whispering and he didn't think he was going to be able to stand it much longer. Thankfully the office door closed and their meeting took place.

The meeting with the principle didn't take long and Kai was able to part from Stasy since none of their classes were together due to their age difference. Once out in the hallway Kai grabbed Stasy's arm hards and pulled her over to the side, stating almost harshly in a whispered voice in her ear. "you keep to yourself, got it? No new friends are to be made here. You get your work done and we go home." he growled "you understand?" They weren't together but he was responsible for her. He had to protect her.

Stasy nodded, whimpering a bit. Kai pushed her back and started to his own class.

Classes at a normal school were just as Kai had expected. Being abbey kids, both him and Stasy were samrter then their peers. Noone seemed to want to mess with the new kid. Only one person caught his eyes. One that was vcery familiar. That someone was sitting in the room, his red hair ablaze and his eyes hooked in Kai. Tala Ivanov.

Kai knew him well, after having shared a cell in the abbey for just a few short weeks. That had not lasted long tho...and in that short period of time he'd learned real damn fast not to , put his trust in Tala, or his group of friends.

In the alley Kai had beat everyone that had ever challenged him with a beyblade. After a while he'd grown bored and took up fist fighting as a new hobby. leaving their blades behind. The bluenette was good, very good to be exact. He'd been undefeated until he faced Tala...you know after he'd been tested on by Boris. Tala had never been the same since then, and Kai hadn't seen him since he'd been taken from the abbey...and he sertainly did not want to see him now...

The bluenette just took his seat in the front of the class., where the red head was no longer in his sight, and the stares could not be seen.

Tala couldn't Believe he was here... he had not even seen him all summer. And now he was right there in front of him. A smile played on his lips as he glanced at Brian and Spencer, recieving smirks in return. This year was going to be fun.

XxXxXxXxX

**_Hey. This is my first story and it'd really appreciate reviews. Let me know what you think.! Should i Continue? Chapter two is in the making right now._**


	2. The Dream

That night at home Kai lay in his bed quietly, contemplating what to do next when Stasy came into his room, dressed in a very cute tight black gown. The house was very eerie feeling, especially if it was your first night there. She'd arrived that morning before they enrolled for school. They'd never really been around each other much back at the abbey, but he'd met her and knew of her and her strengths. Not long after Voltaire had snatched him away from the abbey he announced she was moving is as well, and the bluenette would just have to deal with it.

Stasy took a seat at the bottom of his bed. "hm...Kai?"

Kai cracked an eye open, looking at her, "Hm?"

"Can I stay in here with you...maybe just tonight?"

Kai kind of shrugged and moved over a bit in the bed, allowing the girl to lay down against his side. His long sleeve shirt had been shredded a long time ago, when he'd decided to lay down for bed, revealing scars all along his body.

Stasy gasped when she seen them and ran her fingers over one of them making Kai hiss loudly. The girls fingers jerked back fast and she gasped again finding Kai's eyes with her own "...what happened?"

Kai sighed, deciding he might as well tell her. She'd find out anyways. "...hm...well a while ago when I was 13 and first brought to Balkov abbey, let's just say me and Boris didn't get along to well. He hated me from the moment he set eyes on me. He made living there a bloody living he'll. I couldn't do anything without getting in trouble.

Kai looked at her and looked up at the ceiling once more "one night I decided to try to escape and I climbed the fence" he slid his pants down, exposing the scars on his legs from where the fence had cut his thighs. Leaving his pants off he continued "I never got real far before Boris sicked those damn mutts on me. They got me pretty good"

he motioned to more scars on his body. "Once I was back in the fence I was beaten until I couldn't move and thrown in a cell. Every day since then I've been beaten. That all changed when I learned to fight.

Stasy looked like she was in thought and she slowly looked at him " why were you there anyways?".

The bluenette sighed " my ...parents were killed . They were in a really bad car accident...died on the spot. My only relative was my grandfather and instead of putting me in school like normal kids he threw me into the abbey to attend school there. He wanted me o be a cyborg, just like everyone else. But he never got that far."

"oh. well then how did you get out?"

"I guess Voltaire just had better plans for me"

"well then why am i here?"

Kai sighed softly, thinking back.

XxXxXxXxXxXx FLASHBACK XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kai was sitting at the table with grandfather on his second day in the mansion when Voltaire turned to look at him with a serious expression on his face "I'm bringing Stasy Blitz here."

Kai looked shocked "what...why?"

Voltaire grinned evilly and began to laugh "because you dear boy...are going to sweet talk her. You will take her innocence the first nigh she's here and make her fall in love with you. Hence, she will be my new very own experiment. And together you and I will change her into the perfect cyborg woman!"

Kai grimaced but didn't object. He knew better than that. Instead he just sat back and sighed.

XxXxXxXxXxXx END FLASHBACK XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kai slowly turned to face the girl, grabbing her wrist "because..." he lied "I asked him to bring you here" he sat up a bit.

The girl jumped just a bit, looking at him. He violet orbs were wide. 'But...why?"

The bluenette put on a sudden fake grin as he leaned over the girl, pushing her back against the bed and holding her arms down. "Don't worry about why" he purred softly, his lips almost touching her ear, making her gasp "kai...what're you doing?"

'Exactly what he told me to...' he thought as he started to plant soft kisses on the small girl's neck, holding her arms down tight. Voltaire had told him this had to be done. That he couldn't afford for the girl to fall for someone else and possibly get away when he had such big plans for her.

Stasy gasped as she tried to free her arms, but she was so small when compared to Kai's body and she couldn't. Her efforts were not even worth the trying she put into them. Kai's grip tightened hard on her wrist and he growled loudly "now listen to me. You can either give up or give in, or I can be forceful. It's your decision."

Stasy watched Kai's face for a while, her eyes filling up with tears. Seeing the tears made Kai feel horrible, like all he wanted to do was stop and let her go. But he wouldn't. He couldn't. It had been a direct order. A least his lower regions were on Voltaire's side….

Feeling the girls struggles slow, Kai held both her hands down with one of his much stronger ones, using his free hand to cup her face and tip it up before leaning to press his lips forcefully, but yet, gently to hers. He continued to kiss her softly as h crawled up over her waist.

Stasy was confused but she couldn't stop herself from kissing him back. He was so cute an strong. But then again she was still a virgin, and this seemed like a bad way o fast way to give it up.

Kai didn't seem to care. The only thing he cared about was getting in her pants like Voltaire told him to, which was exactly what he planned to do.

Without given her chance to object, Kai reached down to undo her pants. As he did so he placed gentle butterfly kisses on her neck as not to scare her too bad. He heard a gasp form the small body beneath him and he smiled. This wouldn't' be too bad. On the bright side he hadn't had any since back at the abbey and he was getting really hard.

The blunette's movements started to get frantic and almost rough as he kissed her hard, trailing down the side of her neck. He removed her clothes fast, ignoring her whimpers when he pushed her pants down to her feet. His own clothes soon following.

Stasy grabbed his hands slowly and hesitantly "wait…..Kai…..what're you doing?...I don't wa-" she wasn't able to finish due to a pair o lips pushing down on hers. The only reply she got was a quiet "don't worry about it" Her body started shaking and her face was full of fear.

Kai's eyes glowed bright red in the moon light as he crawled between her legs. Kissing her hard, he pulled her hips up, ignoring her screams of protest as he forced his member all the way into her small body with a sigh of relief. He took no time to get a rhythm going.

Right when he was about to cum, Kai felt someone shake him and he shot up in his bed screaming. Stasy was beside him in his bed fast asleep. The last thing he remembered was telling her about his past and now h was waking up with a boner. S it was all just a dream…..a horrible would eventually have to become reality dream. He sighed and looked at the girl, so peaceful as she slept. How would he be able to do that to her….?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry for the wait guys J

Got school work to finish

Finally graduate next week. So excited!

So what cha think?


End file.
